


高兰现代sm

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dildos, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Club, 高兰, 高文x兰斯洛特
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 社畜兰斯洛特被高文美色所迷，误入sm风俗店的故事
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	高兰现代sm

1、

兰斯洛特愿对天发誓，他绝不是自愿走入红灯区的。

只是浑浑噩噩地干完了今日超额的分量，又被看不下去满脸憔悴模样的同事拉过来，附在耳边轻声说“带你去个男人都爱的地方”而已。兰斯洛特也不知道自己为什么就乖巧地抬了腿，跟他们乘地铁又换出租车，最后直到站在巷口，才意识到大事不妙。

“……等等……”兰斯洛特说，但同事们已经各顾各的，去寻找自己相好的女孩了，唯一好心一点的揽着姑娘向他挥手，道：“没关系啦兰斯洛特卿——放松一下。”紫发男人推推眼镜，表情僵硬，他挪了挪脚，试图向后逃出去，好回家继续打游戏、看小说或者什么都行，在这里也太恐怖……

接着，他的视线撞上了一个金色的身影。

要说金色，倒也不算恰当，因为那个影子周身上下只有短发是金色，衣着倒雪白，不算太高，但足够挺拔，面容俊朗，要说是白马王子也不为过。他不像是要站在这里的人，比起阴暗下流的红灯区，倒更适合在博物馆、音乐厅等地，胸佩一朵蓝花，做高雅的与会者。

“哎呀，晚上好，”这个金发青年对着兰斯洛特投来视线，像发现他一般，将身体转过半面来，朝兰斯洛特露出微笑，“是第一次来吗？”

当然是第一次。兰斯洛特迷迷糊糊地想。他不知不觉地跟随这青年进了店——与其他店暧昧昏暗的装修风格也截然不同，这一间看上去与一般的咖啡厅毫无差别，空气里甚至有甜品新出炉的味道，只是多了许多房间，象征它的真实身份。青年引兰斯洛特到前台，扯了张表拿在手里，问：“您看上去很累呢……是第一次的话，请告诉我您的姓名吧？”

大概是被青年温暖笑容蛊惑，兰斯洛特点了点头，他甚至有去裤袋里摸自己名片的冲动，但最后还是忍下，只冷静地说：“我是兰斯洛特。”青年点头，在表上记了几笔，又自我介绍：“我是高文。现在，您被交给我负责了。本来想问问您的属性……不过，”青年——高文朝着兰斯洛特偏偏头，露出温和的微笑，“既然您是第一次……想必是我猜的那样。请放心，我不会让您感到难过的。”

青年眼睛漂亮、笑容甜美，兰斯洛特几乎无法从他的脸上拔开视线。他支支吾吾地嗯了一声，又下意识地问：“不过我大概付不起很高的服务费 ……”

“没关系！”高文笑了笑，“我决定这次免费。”

他引兰斯洛特进了其中一个房间。这里的房间与外面旅馆房间倒毫无差别，除了床铺更大、梳妆台被一个黑色的箱子取代以外。高文先邀请兰斯洛特去洗澡，又问：“安全词是‘土豆泥沙拉’如何？”

“……土豆泥沙拉？”兰斯洛特跟着念一遍，看见高文微笑着点点头。“没错，土豆泥沙拉。如果您受不了的话就喊出来吧，除此以外，我是不会停下哦。”高文轻轻说。

兰斯洛特迷迷糊糊地洗完澡——直到现在，他仍然不清楚自己即将会被提供什么样的服务。只是初次来风俗店，就与同性发生关系……他穿好浴袍，有些不好意思地想，他是新手，连和女性上床都没有几次，高文比他矮些，又长着一张大学生一般稚嫩的面孔，真希望他不要被自己弄伤就好。

他这么想着，擦着头发走出去，听见高文骤然冷淡下来的声音：“跪下。”

“……什么？”兰斯洛特有些错愕，想去摸手边的眼镜。他高度近视，现在只能看见一片模糊的色块。但紧接着，他的手腕被攥紧，后背上压下来一股无法抗拒的力量。兰斯洛特蹙起眉头，想要反抗，但身体反抗了神智，做出相反的反应。他垂了垂眼，随之跪了下去。

见到跪在自己面前的男人，高文短暂地笑了一下。他转身去拖出那只箱子，从中选择了一捆柔软的麻绳——兰斯洛特还是新手，一上来就做全身捆缚，显然不够合理。因此，他跪下去，只将兰斯洛特的双臂拉到头顶，捆紧手腕，又将大腿和小腿捆在一起，迫使兰斯洛特跪在柔软的地板上——紫发的男人沉默着，嘴唇嗫嚅，却始终连一句“放开我”都没有说出来。看起来像是高文无意间发现了个受虐的好苗子。

他按动床头的按钮，雪白的天花板就变形、扭曲，从中伸出一对黑色的吊环来。高文拽着兰斯洛特手腕上的麻绳，将他好好地捆在了吊环上面。

箱子里还有一列皮鞭，高文用手指点了点，选择了第三根。“接下来，我会用鞭子抽你的后背、胸口、小腹和大腿。”他清楚地看见男人的动作僵了僵，但却仍然沉默，没有说出一点反对意见。“就这样决定了？”

那根鞭子是羊皮，浸了油，因此乌黑发亮。高文拿起它，颠了颠。事实上，对第一次尝试的顾客，应该用更轻的一种，但兰斯洛特看上去如此不同。他如此坚韧、如此耐用……也如此渴望疼痛。

第一鞭落在了兰斯洛特的后背，那里原先白皙光滑，男人是削瘦的体型，因此，可看见突出的脊骨，仿佛白玉。这鞭子下去后很快起了效果，红肿的鞭痕浮起，像雪面上浮起红色的鱼。兰斯洛特疼得蜷缩一下，他涂了发胶的短发在热水澡里变得蓬松了，有一些长的因此掉下来，垂在了他的颧骨旁侧。高文等待他尖叫着叫出安全词，但是男人只是咬住下唇，安静地垂下了头。

第二鞭在胸口，有一部分——高文承认自己是故意的——抽到了乳尖。兰斯洛特终于痛苦地出声呻吟，扭动身体，他的胸口浮现出同样的红痕，而乳尖却因此挺立，它原先是淡粉色的，但由于受了刺激而颜色鲜红，像两粒樱桃。高文意识到男人的呻吟并不是全然因为痛苦——他挣扎，但仍然乐在其中。这让他感到高兴：毕竟他没有看走眼，兰斯洛特正渴望着什么来解放他，他很乐意担任这样的解放者。

第三鞭抵达了小腹。兰斯洛特为此挺直了后背，他的确不算强壮，骨骼明显，但也不瘦弱，小腹拥有完美流畅的肌肉线条。那些漂亮的线条颤了颤，抖得厉害，因粗重喘息而上下起伏。高文收起笑容，面无表情地打量男人为此潮红的脸颊和咬紧的发白双唇。“你好像很痛。”他平铺直叙地说，用鞭梢分开兰斯洛特的大腿。“不过，你没有说出安全词，所以……我们继续吧。”

最后一鞭抽在了大腿内侧。也许大腿这个模糊概念，在其他人看来，只是膝盖以上的某个位置，但高文选择了最敏感暧昧的部分。兰斯洛特蜷缩起来，但被他强行展开，因此不得不将自己兴奋的身体展现在执鞭人面前。高文扫视男人浮起的胸膛和大腿，然后将鞭子放在桌上，在兰斯洛特身后蹲下。

“接下来，我会用手让你达到高潮，这个过程显而易见是强制的——还是这样，如果不想要，就喊出我们约定的安全词。”他说，圈住男人发抖的赤裸身体，手指探到前方——兰斯洛特比他高大些，但这完全不成影响——将兰斯洛特已经处于半勃状态的阴茎握在手里。

兰斯洛特的反应大到有些反常。男人这时才像是反应过来一般，扭动身体，嘶哑地喘息着，让高文不要碰他，甚至险些挣脱高文的怀抱。没有安全词，高文立刻按住他的肩膀，将他箍在了怀里。他看在兰斯洛特是第一次的情况下，并没有用更可怕的技巧，而是效仿男性平时自慰的动作，仔仔细细地照顾那根尺寸可观的性器。在他的手中，兰斯洛特很快完全勃起了，硬硬地抵住他的手心。紫发男人的挣扎也变得更加强烈，他被套弄的时候发出像是哭泣又像是痛苦一般的呻吟声，大腿内侧不住抽动，但因为姿势的限制而始终无法真正带来效果。高文的套弄带来的快感显然让他难以承受，青年粗糙的指腹在娇嫩的皮肤上滑动，又疼又爽。

“——放开我！”他轻声叫，声音沙哑，乳尖也被金发的青年揉弄得发红发涨，性器顶端湿漉漉地，淫液沾湿了高文的手掌。高文冷淡地说：“求我。”大概这个刺激太深，兰斯洛特竟然没有反对什么。“……求求你不要……”命令似的呵斥转瞬变成哀求，带着柔软可怜的哭腔，“……我受不了了……我好难受……求求你……！”性器顶端被高文揉搓得发红，但主人却始终没有道出安全词，高文全当这是默许，加快了撸动的速度，甚至用指腹摩擦敏感的铃口，又用指甲去抠弄小孔处的嫩肉。

“你这个混账……呜……！”很少有人因为简单的手淫流泪，但兰斯洛特竟然是意外——或者说，被强迫达到高潮时大多数人会感到羞耻，他很快哭得泣不成声，生理性泪水流得满脸都是。高文没有为他擦去泪水，他简单地固定住兰斯洛特，在男人的哭泣声中继续抚慰他流水的性器。兰斯洛特挣扎的幅度变小，大概是快感太多，也耗尽了体力，但仍然低声哀求。“……我错了……我错了……求求你放开我……我不该来这里……！”他带着哭腔呻吟，像是在向高文求饶。但是他没有说出安全词，这并不是高文该关心的事，他用下巴抵住男人的肩骨。那根性器顶端流出的透明腺液已经开始有了颜色，这是高潮的预兆。

男人在高潮的时候已经没有太多力气了，只能微微扭着腰，高文则耐心地撸动那根抽动的性器，直到它吐出所有精液，变成发红的一块软肉，白浊的液体洒在他的小腹和大腿，还有脸上。“结束了。”高文说，抽出自己的手，平静地发问，“感觉如何，兰斯洛特先生？”

他没有听到回答。刚才强烈的高潮夺去了兰斯洛特的呼吸，他弓起腰，粗重地喘息起来。高文没打算给他太多休息的时机，继续说：“刚才是‘作为男性，容易享受到的快乐’。”他伸出手在箱子里摸索自己要的东西，“接下来，”他说，找到了自己的选择——一串拉珠，还有一瓶润滑液，“您要体会一些别的快乐。”

兰斯洛特被他从吊环上取下来，手臂从头顶变为捆到背后，大腿和小腿则绑在一起。高文的力气出乎意料地大，单手拎起兰斯洛特，又将他按在枕头里。“请把头侧过来，免得无法呼吸。”

拉珠是尺寸较小的那种，毕竟兰斯洛特初次使用，难免会有不适。高文在自己的手指上淋了润滑油，分开兰斯洛特的臀瓣，将拇指抵在那个粉嫩的穴口上。“您的身体已经开始兴奋了……就这么舒服吗？”他问，“虽然毫无被侵犯后面的经验，但腰已经像狗狗一样摆起来了哦？”

他所言非虚，在润滑油的帮助下，高文的手指一寸一寸地侵入兰斯洛特的身体，拓开肠壁、来回旋转按压，将那一处分泌的肠液收集起来，又刮擦在一起，扩张得更深。他转了转手指，寻找那一处腺体，这并不难。兰斯洛特的前列腺生得浅，高文只是稍微一动就碰上了，男人绷紧身体，从喉咙中挤出一声呜咽。

“你的前列腺还真浅啊，”高文平静地说，手指用力，在上面来回碾压着，“明明什么经验也没有吧？就这么舒服吗……男人显然被他用手指操得很爽，喉咙间发出野兽一般咕噜咕噜的声响，又挣扎着去夹紧双腿。

他又在高文手里因前列腺被来回按压的快感泄了一次，阴茎来回抖动，把精液全部都喷到了床单上。高文耐心地把他剩余的精液捋出来，涂在兰斯洛特的嘴唇旁边。“乖一点，小狗。”

兰斯洛特比起小狗，倒更像是大型犬。不过这都无关紧要。高文做好足够的扩张，用手指抵着拉珠，从最大的一颗开始，缓缓地推进了兰斯洛特的身体。男人呜咽一声，总算爆发出一点哀求：“不……太多了……太多了……！”他尖叫起来，却没有反抗，只是任由高文把拉珠全部推入了他的肠道里，只剩下一根线垂在外面。“这不是都吃完了吗？贪吃的小狗狗。”高文说，扬起手，在他翘起的臀部上狠狠打了一巴掌。

在此之前，兰斯洛特从未意识到自己被掌掴臀部也会产生快感。他想要回避这个事实——拉珠还在他的体内，随高文的动作而旋转、刺激他后穴里敏感的神经和软肉。他试图朝前挪动，好让自己已经勃起的阴茎藏进被子里，显得不那么难堪。但高文卡住了他的腰。“您已经硬了？还真是……下贱。”金发青年轻轻地说，又向下挥了手，狠狠地打在了兰斯洛特通红的会阴上。

兰斯洛特再也叫不出来了——他又痛又爽，头皮发麻，整个人已经陷入了足以让人失神的快乐里，高文再伸手打了几下，他就摇着屁股，自己凑上来，阴茎甩来甩去，顶端渗出些透明的黏液。高文低下头去舔他的耳垂，停下来掌掴的动作——兰斯洛特已经到了高潮的边缘，他毫不怀疑这个男人能直接被自己打到高潮。但他选择了另一种方式。“就算屁股里塞着东西被打也这么爽吗？兰斯洛特先生……”

他伸出手，握住了拉珠的末尾。兰斯洛特尽管只能呜呜出声了，但仍然敏锐地意识到青年的意图，急忙像反抗一般摆着身体，但这等微弱的抵抗被高文按住了，他俯身下去亲吻兰斯洛特光裸的后背，然后捏着那根线，用力地向后一拉。

大小不一的珠子以飞快的速度在兰斯洛特的后穴里碾过，青涩的肉壁一时受用不了这样的刺激，敏感点被一口气全部碾过，兰斯洛特只来得及挣扎两下，阴茎顶端在擦过床单的一瞬间立马颤栗起来，喷出了一股又一股浑浊的白色液体——他单靠后面就高潮了。

高文将整串拉珠扯出来，兰斯洛特已经因为高潮昏过去了。他紫发都散开，眼睛半闭着，下身还因为刚才的高潮微微抽搐。高文翻身下床，将道具一一收纳进盒子，又准备好清洗的用品，甚至去浴室把兰斯洛特的衣服抱了出来——做完这一切后，他猜跪上床边，轻轻地拍打兰斯洛特的脸颊，将他唤醒。

待兰斯洛特穿戴好一切，高文为他端来一杯补充体力的糖水。“感觉如何？”金发青年微笑着问，“您是第一次就……”

兰斯洛特慌张地阻止了高文继续说下去，他站起来，向着高文鞠了一躬。“感谢、我这就去前台给您加小费……”

他冲出房间，留高文一个人坐在床上。高文眨眨眼，快乐地想：他一定会再来的。

2、

“那个，父亲……”玛修突然说。

“怎么了？”兰斯洛特问，系着围裙转过身来看她，捏着锅铲，“今天的早饭有什么不对吗？”他替玛修做了鸡蛋三明治，照抄了食谱，因此紧张无比，生怕不对女儿的口味。玛修咬一口三明治，又摇头，道：“只是感觉，父亲今天精神好了很多，是因为睡了好觉吗？”

“……”兰斯洛特僵住了。他从高文那里回来，依照青年嘱咐的那样洗了热水澡，睡了一觉。他精神压力常年的大，时常失眠或早醒，睁着眼看天花板直到天明。这次竟然一觉睡到被闹钟惊醒，醒来时神清气爽，也并无浑身酸痛感。“是啊，”他说，摸了摸玛修毛茸茸的脑袋，“昨天睡得很好。”

“真是太好啦。”玛修笑得眉眼弯弯，像小猫咪那样去蹭兰斯洛特手指，“毕竟这是我第一次看见父亲这么轻松呀！以往的话，父亲每天早上都沉重不堪，好让我担心……”

兰斯洛特轻轻刮了刮她鼻子，严肃道：“没问题，快吃掉最后一口，我洗了碗，送你去上学。”

玛修背着书包向兰斯洛特挥手，欢快道：“那我去上学了，爸爸！”

兰斯洛特站在车门旁，搓冻僵的手指，叹了口气。他伸手去摸高文留在他西服口袋中的名片。他原本打算就这样将它丢掉，但昨日的甜美好梦令他怀念，想要再拥有一次。男人晃了晃，又把名片收了回去。

再看看吧。他想。

接下来兰斯洛特前所未有地忙碌，脚不沾地，从一到公司就开始忙碌，加班直到九点，连玛修都只能拜托朋友接送。他连轴转了一整周，在项目完整申报后长吁一口气，眼神空洞地倒在办公椅上。同事给他送来一杯咖啡，问：“你还好吧，要不要去休息一下？”又众志成城地把他送回家。

兰斯洛特躺在床上，双眼放空。他缓了一会儿，紧张的神经仍旧无法放松。他在脑内寻找了几个解压的方法：看电影、听音乐、泡热水澡，又一一否决。以往经历告诉他，他的精神不会因此得到任何改善，甚至会变本加厉。

……那么……兰斯洛特犹豫地想，他的身体已经先一步做出回答了：他伸出手，摸向了那张名片。

高文的声音在电话那头和蔼地响起：“是兰斯洛特先生吗？……啊，没关系，我今晚有时间，还是原来的地方喔，需要我去接您吗？”兰斯洛特一一做了回答，最后听到高文问：“您今天很累吗？需要我帮忙——”

兰斯洛特沉重地叹了口气，道：“是的，请帮帮我。多谢了。”

高文选的地点还是原来那个房间，同旅馆房间相似，换了一种香氛，空气中弥漫着清淡的香气。只是原先的大床换成了一个躺椅——有皮带、放脚的支架，正下方有一个像是马达一样的东西。兰斯洛特抱着怀疑的态度望高文，对方对他做一个绅士手势，微笑道：“请先去洗澡吧。”

兰斯洛特洗完澡出来，高文已准备好了——他固定了支架、调整好高度。兰斯洛特这才看见那个马达上安放的是什么东西：一个肉粉色的假阳具。他第一次被这样的东西视觉冲击，愣了愣，喉结上下滚动，直至高文说：“准备好的话，兰斯洛特先生，请躺下来。”

他按照高文的吩咐躺好了，双腿岔开，摆在一旁的支架上。高文用皮带将他的小腿和支架牢牢地捆在了一起，又拿着眼罩，问：“需要吗？”兰斯洛特愣住，回应他：“为什么要戴？”高文向他眨眼：“如果兰斯洛特先生愿意看见自己被操得汁水横飞的样子的话……”

最终还是戴上了。

高文退后一步，审视躺在躺椅上的兰斯洛特。男人皮肤苍白，被黑色的眼罩、皮带束缚后的显得对比愈发明显。他现在是清洁而干燥的，尺寸可观的性器软软伏在稀疏的耻毛里。高文没打算在这次碰他的前面，只稍稍打量一眼，就去取润滑剂过来了。

兰斯洛特上次只用了手指和拉珠，贸然使用尺寸粗大的假阳具，也许会伤到他。出于对客户身体的考虑，高文将润滑剂涂满手指，然后轻轻点了点兰斯洛特的会阴。“还记得安全词吗？”他问。得到肯定的回应后，高文一改方才温柔的嗓音，冰冷地命令道：“放松。”

手下的躯体似乎感觉到了他的抚摸，抖了一下，身体绷紧，又随后慢慢放松。高文抚摸上兰斯洛特紧闭的穴口，轻轻按压，将它揉得松一些后，动作温柔地将自己的一个指节推进他的身体里。兰斯洛特的身体内部格外柔软——该如何形容，用肉壁来形容并不合适，壁是坚硬的，而兰斯洛特却如此柔韧，高文屈起手指，在他的体内轻轻挠了挠，男人便呜咽一声，向上挺起腰来。他迅速找到了敏感的部位，用指腹按上去，轻轻碾压过去。很快，肠壁分泌出些液体，温柔地包裹住他的手指，高文抬眼一看，意识到兰斯洛特已经勃起了。

他没打算碰兰斯洛特的前端，因此迅速抽回视线，就着那一处狠狠地按了几下，兰斯洛特如他所愿的那样，瞬时就被逼出了几声柔软的呻吟。肠壁内涌出的肠液更多了，高文借着它们的润滑，迅速地再挤进一根手指。

两根手指的作用可比一根大太多了。高文灵活地在兰斯洛特的体内分剪开，他很快寻到兰斯洛特的前列腺，毫不犹豫地揪着那块软肉来回捏弄。兰斯洛特被他摸得流水，阴茎前端也是，流出来的腺液竟然已经开始发白。“已经要高潮了吗？”高文轻轻问，兰斯洛特没有回答他，只是呜咽着向后缩了缩。

“没关系喔，舒服就说出来嘛。”高文温柔地说，手下猛然发力，按着那一块软肉来回碾压。兰斯洛特被他生生用手操到高潮，捆在支架上的双腿不住抖动，脚趾蜷缩，精液一股一股喷出来，洒在自己结实的小腹上，高文揩了一些，送到他唇边，命令道：“舔。”

兰斯洛特用温热的唇舌包裹住他的手指，像是求饶一般地，轻轻舔了舔。

他尚在高潮的余韵里，身体痉挛，小腹绷紧，刚射过的性器软软垂在腿间。高文也没打算碰——从头到尾，他都不打算让兰斯洛特这根东西接触到任何事物。他按了按兰斯洛特的穴口，满意地发现它已经足够放松了，借着润滑油，应该可以将那一根东西完整地推进去。这个动作，他没通知兰斯洛特。男人蒙着眼，以为对方又要用手指玩弄自己，他紧张又恐惧，甚至有些兴奋的意味了。然后一根冰冷粗大的物事蛮横地、毫无怜惜地捅了进来，撑开他的肠壁，这东西太粗太长，末端甚至抵住了兰斯洛特的结肠口。那里从未被触碰，假阳具粗大的顶端一挨上去，就像女人的宫口一样含住吮吸了起来。

“高文先生……这是在干什么？”兰斯洛特第一次发问，声音发抖。他现在没感觉到一点快感，虽然并非剧烈的疼痛，这种身体被完全撑开的胀痛感反倒让他不适。那根东西太粗太长了，完全地撑开他的肠壁，抚慰到里头的每一处。

高文凑过去，奖励一般地亲亲兰斯洛特的脸颊：“如果受不了的话，可以叫安全词，让我停下来哦。”他说着，话音没落，就按下了开关。

马达轰鸣起动，带动那一根假阳具在兰斯洛特的体内缓缓进出。兰斯洛特呜咽一声，但已经对性爱食髓知味的身体很快便适应了现在的节奏，甚至主动地绞紧、吸吮。他从未感觉过如此强烈而缓慢的快感，仿佛自己的身体正在被一寸一寸打开、又一寸一寸占领一般。刚才射过一次的阴茎重新勃起了，耻毛上还有前一次的精液。

高文的手指按上他的小腹，在平坦的线条上来回游走，慢慢向上，最后抵达了兰斯洛特的胸膛。在上一次，他没有怎么碰兰斯洛特的乳头，但这一次下面无需他操心，这两粒器官当然要好好地使用。不过，经过刚才的操弄，兰斯洛特的乳头已经挺起来了，肿胀、鲜红，像正等待着什么的抚摸。高文揪住右边的尖端，稍稍向上提了提，兰斯洛特就仰起头，喉咙里挤出模模糊糊的呜咽。“你的乳头也逃不了。”高文冷漠地说，“它最后会在我的手下变成哺乳期女人才有的样子，一碰上面你就要流水，等着被操，最后光靠被人按摩乳头就能高潮得一塌糊涂……”兰斯洛特想要逃开他的玩弄，向旁边躲了躲，被高文用力地捏了捏乳头。“谁叫你躲开的？”高文轻声说，“一点都不乖，需要惩罚哦。”

他原本没打算在这时候就用，但兰斯洛特的抵抗态度太坚决，高文决定起码让他受到些警告，好明白这一点：除非叫出安全词，奴隶是不可以抵抗主人的任何动作的。他寻了片刻，找到两枚乳夹，又去接它后面的导线。

兰斯洛特被蒙在黑暗中，尚且看不到外面的情况。他下面被操得很舒服，温和的快感像热水一样包裹着他，肠道被来回弄得足够柔软，前面硬得发疼，但他明白自己只用再过一会儿，就能享受到最美妙的高潮。

他安静地等待着，直到高文又一次捏上了他的乳头。这次捏住他乳尖的倒不是高文温热细腻的手指了，它被换成一个坚实、冷硬的东西，还有粗糙的颗粒摩擦。最初只是疼痛，毕竟他第一次接触，但后来这股痛楚反而让兰斯洛特兴奋起来。仿佛有人正捏着他的乳尖，随着身下机器的操弄而来回地抚摸他。

“舒服吗？”高文问，“不要扭扭捏捏，回答我。”他抱着手臂，听兰斯洛特迟疑地回答：：“……舒服。”

不舒服是不可能的，从兰斯洛特的反应就可以看到。男人浑身泛红，硬挺的阴茎正随炮机操弄的频率前后耸动，脚趾也蜷曲又张开，从嘴唇里挤出了甜腻的喘息声。高文为他解开了一些束缚，命令道：“自己去顶最舒服的地方，并且说出来。”

他原以为兰斯洛特不会听从这个指令，已经做好被安全词回绝的准备，但兰斯洛特温顺地照办了。男人大部分身体还被束缚着，但腰已经完全松开了，于是随着操弄频率扭着腰，让假阳具的顶端反反复复地摩擦自己最舒服的腺体，随着每一次顶弄，又从喉咙里挤出些要是他清醒时听到会面红耳赤的下流言语。

“……好舒服……再顶一下……哈啊……要去了……”兰斯洛特喃喃说，忽然扭腰的频率加快了些，随之又猛地全身僵硬、绷直了小腹，头向后仰，声线沙哑地尖叫：“……去了——”

男人被炮机和乳夹弄到了第二次高潮。他的阴茎抖动两下，又从前端吐出精液。更多的肠液从痉挛的肠壁里涌出来，洒在了马达的表面。他这次高潮还算持续，毕竟高文没在他高潮时停下炮机，被推到巅峰后，在下落之前又被推下去，余韵反反复复，弄得兰斯洛特发抖。他射精也射得断断续续，小股小股地洒在小腹上面。高文耐心地等他彻底高潮过去，伸手去摸兰斯洛特的脸：“完了？”

男人温顺地歪歪头，用脸颊去蹭高文的手指，说：“嗯。”

高文平静地说：“那就好。”他重新把兰斯洛特的束缚收紧，走到了炮机的旁边，手指抚摸上那个调节速度的开关，道：“不然我觉得对你太残忍了。”

他把开关拨到了最大。

原本是温和出入的假阳具此刻在兰斯洛特的肠道里肆虐起来，男人没来得及说话，喉咙里的一声呜咽被卡成了甜腻的呻吟。刚才他调整了位置，这让假阳具的每一下都精准地碾压过最敏感的腺体，带来的快感几乎让他发疯。“等等、高文先生……等等……！”

“还没完呢。”高文轻轻说，他冷眼看兰斯洛特高高向后仰头，捡起乳夹的开关，然后一下按了下去。

兰斯洛特正被这强烈的快感冲击大脑，头高高后仰，吐出舌尖去缓解快感，下一秒胸口几乎被痛楚击穿。电流流窜带来的麻痹感让他的腰高高弓起，但随之而来的快感则更甚，几乎要搅乱他的大脑。

“高文先生、高文先生……！”他胡乱地叫起来，但这次电击的频率已经定好了，高文丢掉遥控器，看兰斯洛特扭腰。

太多了……过量的快感一口气涌入兰斯洛特的大脑。先是电击的疼痛，然后是麻痹感，一切消去后便是能将他大脑弄坏的过分快感。况且他的下身还在被一根假阳具来回地操弄，每一下都顶得又深又狠。那电击感消失后，兰斯洛特原以为自己解放了，刚想松一口气，下一秒那电击感又故技重施。

兰斯洛特挣扎着，在电击和假阳具的操弄下达到了高潮。他这次高潮比以往哪一次都更加猛烈，性器大力摇摆的幅度甚至让精液飞溅到了自己的脸上。高文冷眼看着，又按下了炮机的另外一个开关。

顿时，假阳具操得更深了。甚至顶在了结肠口，再慢慢一点一点捅进去。兰斯洛特是初次被开发结肠，顿时挣扎得更厉害了。过量的快感到了极限就不知道是痛苦还是什么，他大张着嘴，唾液沿着唇角落下来，浑身发抖。

他还在高潮，只是精液已经不再是一股一股的了——更类似于女性高潮一般，缓慢地从马眼里流出来。好不容易缓过来神，兰斯洛特便低声哀求：“求求您让他停下来……我射不出来了……”

“那就尿出来。”高文回答。话音刚落，他就看见兰斯洛特的阴茎抖动着，射出淡黄色的透明尿液，打湿了他的大腿，又流到地上。

最后兰斯洛特的确射不出什么东西了，连尿液也淌了干净，只剩下阴茎来回抖动，竟然只能不停地干高潮。青年这才满意一般地关上机器，又把兰斯洛特从椅子上解下来，把他扛到肩膀上，带去浴室重新洗澡。

兰斯洛特泡在浴缸里睁开眼睛，高文正脱得只剩下一件衬衫，见他醒来，眨眨眼，笑道：“晚上好，兰斯洛特先生。感觉怎么样？”

兰斯洛特被他问得满脸通红，支支吾吾地回答：“还好……挺不错的。”

高文慢悠悠地说：“您一共射了……大概有六次吧，最后居然哭了。如果觉得我太过分了，可以提出来，也可以用安全词。您该不会是忘了安全词是什么吧？”

他看到兰斯洛特的耳朵红了，紫发的男人在浴缸里蜷缩起来，把脸埋进膝盖。

“不，我没忘。 ”他低声说。


End file.
